Segunda Oportunidade
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quando Cristina morre em seus braços, Ezio, destroçado, clama aos céus por uma segunda oportunidade. E ela lhe é concedida. Ele se encontra em 1478, tendo a oportunidade de consertar as coisas, salvar a mulher que ama e mudar o futuro. Ele irá conseguir ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Nota importante:** Segunda fic de Assassin's Creed que resgato do esquecimento. Como podem ver aqueles que leram-na há mais de cinco anos, esta oneshot está repostada, mas, além disso, eu deixei-a corrigida, melhorada e alongada. Antes ela era mais curta, e estava muito mal escrita. Espero que as melhorias sejam notadas.

 **Disclaimer:** Assassin's Creed não me pertence. Se fosse o caso, as coisas seriam bem diferentes.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Segunda Oportunidad", de Ladylunay. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDADE**

 _ **Florença – 1498**_

Ezio correu, com ela nos braços, sabendo que não tinha tempo. Ela estava morrendo a passos alarmantes, se não fizesse nada, em breve ele a perderia, e isso era algo que ele não podia suportar.

Olhou para ambos os lados enquanto corria, decidindo qual caminho seria melhor, não podia permitir-se errar naquele momento, ou ela sofreria as conseqüências; então, virou à direita, desejando não ter se enganado, quando viu-se no jardim de uma casa ele amaldiçoou a sua sorte e virou-se para continuar pelo outro lado.

Erro de principiante !

Como pudera ter cometido um erro assim em uma cidade que conhecia de cor ? A mesma cidade que o vira crescer, sua bela Florença, a qual sempre chamaria de lar; onde tinha crescido e vivido os momentos mais felizes de sua vida, assim como os mais tristes; e os que, finalmente, acabaram marcando o seu destino. Sua vida como Assassin começou ali. E, se tivesse de terminar naquele mesmo dia, também gostaria de morrer ali, onde tudo começou.

No entanto, antes que conseguisse sair, ela o deteve com um débil aperto de mão e uma tosse convulsiva que o alarmou.

\- Agüente, Cristina - disse Ezio, morto de angústia, nervosismo e preocupação - Eu vou levá-la a um médico, você vai ver como vai ficar bem.

Ele ficou de joelhos, tentando acalmá-la e parar com a tosse, ainda segurando-a entre seus braços, dando um olhar para a mão que bloqueava-lhe o ferimento lateral, pela qual, Ezio viu, horrorizado, que ela não parava de perder sangue; apesar das suas tentativas de parar a hemorragia que a estava matando. Ela negou debilmente com a cabeça, sem forças.

\- Não, Ezio, eu acho que vou... - ela conseguiu articular depois de tragar saliva, tentando arranjar forças.

O medo apoderou-se de Ezio, ela estava morrendo mais rápido do que ele havia imaginado, ele estava perdendo-a, estava perdendo-a...

\- Não ! - ele gritou, com o pânico refletido em seus olhos dourados - Não me deixe ! Fique comigo, Cristina !

\- Ezio, sabe de uma coisa ? - murmurou ela, fracamente - Eu sempre estive com você.

E, como se soubesse que não tinha mais tempo, Cristina quebrou a promessa que tinha feito a si mesma da última vez em que o vira.

Ela sabia que estava morrendo, estava gelada, não tinha forças, e cada respiração tornava-se mais dolorosa do que a anterior. Era como tentar nadar em um rio gelado no qual se afogasse irremediavelmente e não pudesse fazer nada. Ela sabia, se não contasse agora, nunca teria a oportunidade de fazê-lo novamente, porque tudo acabava ali, ao menos para ela. Com esforço, conseguiu tirar o medalhão que usava ao redor do pescoço, entregando-o a ele. Ezio sentiu uma mão gelada sobre a sua, e a dor tomou conta do seu coração.

Era o mesmo medalhão que o próprio Ezio tinha lhe dado de presente há tantos anos, no mesmo dia em que assassinaram a sua família. Por acaso ela o tinha conservado durante todos aqueles anos ?

Ezio entendeu. Cristina estava se despedindo. Não podia acreditar, ele, que era um Assassin, um portador da morte, um assassino, estava dominado pelo medo. Não queria perdê-la e estava perdendo-a, tudo por sua culpa. A vontade de chorar tornou-se insuportável, queimando-lhe os olhos como um fragmento de cinza ardendo, e ela percebeu, continuando.

\- Eu... eu gostaria que nós tivéssemos... uma segunda oportunidade - sussurrou Cristina, cravando os seus olhos cinzentos nos dele, de um dourado cálido, agora brilhantes poir causa das lágrimas que turvavam-lhe a vista.

Ezio acariciou-lhe o rosto pálido e gelado e quis responder, mas era tarde, ela fechou os olhos e morreu. Ele a perdera. Para sempre. Ezio soube, ele sentiu, como uma punhalada diretamente no coração... sua voz estava quebrada, quando ele falou.

\- _Requiescate in pace_ , meu amor - murmurou Ezio, sentindo-se morrer naquele momento.

Ele abraçou-a segurando-a em seus braços, deixando, já sem se importar que as suas lágrimas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto. Por quê ? Por quê ? Por quê ? Por quê !

Será que ele estava amaldiçoado ? Tinha feito alguma coisa tão horrível em outra vida para merecer esse castigo ? Estava destinado a perder todas as pessoas que amava e com as quais se importava ? Primeiro o seu pai e os seus irmãos, depois seu tio Mario, tantos amigos, tantas pessoas inocentes, companheiros... e agora ela. Cristina, a sua Cristina. A única mulher a quem amara de verdade, o seu primeiro amor; não uma mulher qualquer, como tantas que tinham passado por sua cama. Morta.

\- Deus meu, se isto é um castigo, foi muito cruel - murmurou Ezio para si mesmo, ainda com ela em seus braços - Se pelo menos eu pudesse voltar atrás... - mas parou de repente, sabendo que era uma estupidez falar isso - Merda ! - exclamou, irritado e abatido, voltando a olhá-la novamente, beijando suavemente os cabelos dela, antes de pô-la no chão - Perdoe-me, _amore mio_ , eu também gostaria de ter uma segunda oportunidade.

Então algo estranho aconteceu.

Como se suas palavras tivessem sido ouvidas pela Providência Divina, ou pelo cruel destino, o chão começou a agitar-se, tremendo ligeiramente, e girando, como se alguém estivesse pondo algo em seu lugar, e então tudo ao seu redor tornou-se translúcido, branco e brilhante. Ezio se assustou, tentando mover-se, tentando chegar até Cristina; mas as suas ações eram lentas, como se ele fosse imensamente pesado.

Quando ele se deu conta, já não estava mais ali. Abriu os olhos, cegado pela repentina luz branca e piscou, confuso. Estava... estava em... Santo Deus, não podia ser. Ele estava em Florença ! Mas não a mesma Florença de instantes atrás, mas sim outra da qual lembrava-se muito bem, a mesma que o vira cometer tantas loucuras em sua adolescência, a mesma que o levara a conhecer Cristina. Sim, não havia nenhuma dúvida !

Ele correu para fora do jardim em que estava e onde, com efeito, Cristina já não estava morta no chão, aproximando-se então do primeiro cidadão que encontrou, uma mulher que caminhava carregando uma cesta de frutas debaixo do braço, que sorriu-lhe amavelmente ao aproximar-se.

\- _Signora, per favore_ , responda-me a esta pergunta - exclamou Ezio, agitado, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros da mulher, que corou e olhou-o boquiaberta, incrédula com o que estava acontecendo - Em que ano nós estamos ?

\- Como assim, em que ano nós estamos ? - repetiu ela, intrigada - Em 1478, é claro. _Signore,_ você está bem ?

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Ezio saiu correndo, afastando-se, repleto de felicidade; saltando, gritando, rindo, mal podia acreditar ! Fora ouvido, suas palavras e o último desejo de Cristina tinham sido ouvidos. Fora-lhes concedida uma segunda oportunidade; e, desta vez, não cometeria os mesmos erros, desta vez faria a coisa certa, desta vez ele a faria feliz e faria o que sempre deveria ter feito. Agora tinha essa chance, e não iria desperdiçá-la.

Se era verdade que estavam em 1478, ele sabia muito bem o que tinha de fazer e aonde ir. Correu até à casa de Cristina, escalando pela parede mais próxima que encontrou, saltando de telhado em telhado até chegar ao seu destino, a janela que já tinha escalado por tantas noites. A janela pela qual tinha fugido em tantas alvoradas, a mesma janela que adorava, a janela do quarto de Cristina.

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar e saltou.

Ezio sentiu que seu coração tinha capotado ao vê-la; estava viva e com saúde, tão linda como ele conservava-a em sua memória. Aquele era o dia. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente, e desta vez não iria cometer o mesmo erro que cometera da última vez; não permitiria que seus destinos se separassem para sempre por causa de uma ação estúpida e sem sentido da qual depois se arrependeria, já que destruíra a vida de ambos, principalmente a dela. Cristina estava sentada em frente à penteadeira, apanhando alguns fios de cabelo que caíam soltos do seu coque com um prendedor qualquer quando ele entrou, sobressaltando-a.

\- Ezio ! - exclamou Cristina, levantando-se subitamente - O que você está fazendo aqui ?

\- Eu... - ele hesitou.

Ele sabia o que tinha de dizer, sabia perfeitamente, mas não queria dizer as mesmas palavras. Não desta vez. No entanto, Cristina olhou-o preocupada ao ver que ele não dizia nada, franzindo o cenho ligeiramente, esperando. Ele se aproximou dela lentamente e ela não se moveu, olhando-o nos olhos, preocupada.

\- Eu acabei de voltar a Florença - disse ele, finalmente, mordendo a língua por ter dito as mesmas palavras, talvez fosse melhor assim - Caramba, olhe só para você, está mais linda do que nunca.

Ezio sabia o que tinha de fazer, então acariciou o rosto da jovem, agora cálida e macia, e ela deu um beijinho em sua mão antes de afastá-lo.

\- Oh, Ezio, não - exclamou ela, angustiada, o que não surpreendeu Ezio, porque já sabia o que aconteceria - Passaram-se dois anos !

\- Em que eu não parei de pensar em você - esclareceu Ezio, segurando a mão dela novamente entre as suas.

\- Mas, Ezio... - murmurou ela, apática, libertando-se do contato.

Cristina afastou-se dele, virando-se para evitar olhá-lo nos olhos, estava realmente sofrendo por ter sido tão estúpida. Ezio, é claro, sabia porque ela estava assim, uma vez que já tinha vivido esta situação; no entanto, esperou que ela falasse.

\- O que há ? - perguntou ele, sabendo exatamente o que se passava, mas fingindo surpreender-se.

\- Eu estou comprometida ! - exclamou ela, finalmente encarando-o - Meu pai me obrigou a escolher um marido. Eu achei que nunca mais fosse voltar a ver você - nesse ponto, a vos dela se quebrou.

Então ambos escutaram um grito e foram até a janela correndo, para debruçarem-se por ela e ver o que estava acontecendo, vendo que um homem e uma mulher conhecidos por Cristina estavam na rua, tinha sido a mulher quem gritara; estava muito agitada, com as mãos cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

\- É Manfredo ! - gritou a mulher, alarmada - Vão matá-lo !

\- O quê ?! - gritou Cristina, alarmada, sua voz irradiando pânico.

Foi o homem quem respondeu, uma vez que a jovem estava nervosa demais para falar novamente com alguma frase coerente.

\- Um homem ao qual ele deve dinheiro - explicou o jovem - levou-o arrastado até à Ponte Nova.

Ezio fingiu surpreender-se com a sua melhor expressão de consternação.

\- Quem diabos é Manfredo ? - ele perguntou a Cristina, e ela estava apavorada quando respondeu.

\- Meu noivo - respondeu ela finalmente.

E foi nesse ponto que tudo desandou. Se tivesse agido de outra maneira e não tivesse se comportado com um herói, nada do que aconteceu teria chegado a acontecer, teria podido evitar tantas coisas. Se pelo menos ele tivesse sido egoísta por uma única vez. Sabia o que tinha de fazer, e não iria cometer o mesmo erro de novo.

\- Não se preocupe, Cristina - disse Ezio, com determinação no olhar, seu objetivo fixo em mente - Eu vou trazê-lo de volta.

\- Ezio ! - exclamou ela, tentando segurá-lo pelo braço.

Tarde demais. Ezio saltou pela janela até o edifício em frente e correu pelos telhados, assim como na vez anterior, até chegar à Ponte Nova de Florença. Sabia que tinha de salvar Manfredo, era sua obrigação moral fazê-lo. No entanto, se o fizesse, Cristina morreria. Era a vida dela ou a dele. E, definitivamente, Ezio não estava disposto a deixá-la morrer outra vez. Se tivesse de matar Manfredo, ele o mataria, embora a dúvida que apertava o seu coração fosse clara e constante. Seria capaz de matar um inocente cujo único pecado tinha sido o de amar a mesma mulher que ele ?

Ele tinha de fazê-lo, tinha de conseguir, tinha de fazer isso por ela.

Quando chegou à ponte, assim como na vez anterior, havia três soldados batendo em Manfredo, e iam atirá-lo ao rio; o que provavelmente significaria a morte, já que quase ninguém em Florença sabia nadar. Por isso, aquele era o momento definitivo, ele tinha de decidir imediatamente; agora ou nunca.

Salvava-o ou não ? E, se o salvasse, o que faria com ele ?

Ele agiu sem pensar. Pegou duas facas de arremesso e lançou-as diretamente no peito de dois dos soldados, fazendo com que eles caíssem mortos no mesmo instante, enquanto o soldado que sobreviveu soltou Manfredo, a quem segurava pela camisa e caminhou até Ezio, sacando a espada. Ele não lhe deu tempo para agir. Como se tratava de um impulso, cravou a sua lâmina oculta no pescoço do pobre soldado, que caiu de joelhos, levando a mão à garganta, caindo, finalmente, morto no chão.

Manfredo olhou para Ezio, ainda recuperando o fôlego, aproximando-se para agradecê-lo.

\- _Grazie, signore_ \- disse Manfredo - Não sabe o quanto eu lhe agrade...

Mas Ezio não o deixou terminar, agarrou-o pela camisa e aproximou-o da beira da ponte, podendo matá-lo a qualquer momento, bastando abrir a mão que o segurava. Manfredo lutou, tentando segurar-se em Ezio, apavorado, resistindo inutilmente.

\- _Aspeta !_ O que você está fazendo ? - perguntou ele, tentando apelar para a compaixão de Ezio.

\- Você a ama ? - gritou Ezio, olhando para ele, furioso.

\- O queê ? - hesitou Manfredo, sem entender do que estava falando o desconhecido encapuzado.

A sua ira só aumentou. Soltá-lo, soltá-lo, soltá-lo, precisava apenas abrir a mão... apenas isso.

\- Cristina, a mulher com quem você vai se casar ! - gritou Ezio, sem soltá-lo - Você a ama ?

Agora Manfredo entendeu tudo, e sentiu o pânico percorrer cada célula do seu corpo. Esse homem devia ser o mesmo sobre o qual Cristina tinha lhe falado uma vez, o seu grande amor, por quem ele suspeitava que ela ainda continuava apaixonada. Se não fosse pela intervenção do senhor Vespúcio, ela não teria aceitado a sua proposta de casamento. Agora sabia porque. Porque estava esperando-o.

\- Sim ! Sim, eu juro ! - exclamou Manfredo, assustado.

Ezio sabia que o homem tinha mais a dizer, mas não iria permitir.

\- Eu lamento, mas eu também, e é a mim que ela ama - disse Ezio, apertando o punho com mais força sobre a camisa do pobre homem - Cristina é minha.

\- Vo... você vai me matar ? - perguntou Manfredo, tremendo.

Ezio suspirou. Não. Não podia fazer isso, ele não matava inocentes. Nem mesmo por ela. Iria deixá-lo viver. Finalmente, depois alguns instantes em que Manfredo sentiu-se morrer de angústia e incerteza, Ezio continuou em silêncio, até que finalmente ergueu Manfredo de novo para a ponte, empurrando-o, fazendo com que o aterrorizado homem cambaleasse olhando-o com medo e levando a mão ao peito, respirando grandes lufadas de ar, incrédulo.

\- Não, não vou matá-lo - respondeu Ezio, por fim - Mas não vou permitir que você se case com ela.

\- Mas ! - Manfredo começou a argumentar.

Porém, com um único olhar de advertência de Ezio, ele calou-se.

\- Se você voltar a se aproximar dela, eu o matarei - advertiu Ezio, com seriedade - Não estou brincando, Soderini, você entendeu ?

\- S... sim... - assentiu Manfredo, afastando-se lentamente.

Quando afastou-se o suficiente de Ezio, começou a correr como uma alma que estivesse com o diabo nos seus calcanhares, perdendo-se de vista em poucos instantes, indo até onde sabia que precisava ir uma última vez antes de desaparecer. Era verdade que amava Cristina com todas as suas forças, mas também não queria ser assassinado por aquele amor dela; porque os boatos e os não tão boatos falavam a respeito do "demônio de branco" que andava pelas ruas de Florença, descrição que encaixava-se perfeitamente com aquele Auditore.

Cristina, enquanto isso, andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, morta de nervosismo. E se lhes acontecesse algo e eles se ferissem ? E, muito mais importante, se ela não voltasse a ver Ezio ? A simples idéia a deixava apavorada. Porém, quando ela estava no auge do desespero, ouviu passos aproximando-se, correndo pela rua, e um grito de sua mãe alarmou-a.

\- Cristina, _figlia !_ \- exclamou a sua mãe - Desça aqui neste instante, _presto... andiamo !_

\- O que é, mamãe ? - perguntou ela, descendo os degraus rapidamente, correndo até sua mãe, que esperava-a na entrada, agitada - O que aconteceu ?

\- Manfredo voltou ! - exclamou a mulher, levantando as mãos para o céu alegremente.

Sua alma afundou-se. Se Manfredo estava de volta, isso significava que Ezio... e se, ao contrário, estivesse vivo, por que não tinha vindo ? Será que iria embora sem se despedir ? Cristina foi para a rua, seguida por sua mãe, simplesmente para encontrar-se com um Manfredo muito agitado, com um rosto avermelhado devido ao esforço e com as mãos nos quadris, tentando recuperar o fôlego o homem olhou-a, percebendo a presença dela, e parecia não saber como encará-la.

Era difícil para ele olhá-la nos olhos, Cristina percebeu muito claramente, estava evitando-a, e ela não tinha idéia do motivo.

\- Manfredo - disse Cristina, aproximando-se dele lentamente, preocupada.

No entanto, ele não a deixou aproximar-se, evitou o contato da mão de sua noiva, fazendo com que ela retrocedesse, olhando-o incrédula, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho.

\- O que está acontecendo ? - Cristina começou a falar, mas ele não a deixou terminar.

\- _Signora_ Vespúcio, eu... - começou Manfredo lentamente, engolindo em seco - estou rompendo o noivado. Sinto muito, mas não posso me casar com _vostra figlia_.

A senhora Vespúcio corou e empalideceu por alguns instantes, fazendo com que Manfredo afastasse o olhar, até que finalmente saiu de seu torpor inicial, a ira começando a percorrê-la lentamente.

\- O quê ?! - exclamou a mãe de Cristina, indignada, zangando-se cada vez mais - _Ma come_ você não pode se casar com Cristina, o que significa isto !

Mas Manfredo ignorou-a e virou-se para ir embora, apenas dando um último olhar para Cristina, que havia ficado paralisada, sem se mover do seu lugar nem piscar, atônita. Quando ela olhou para ele, com o cenho franzido devido à incompreensão, tentando se aproximar dele, Manfredo novamente se afastou, negando com a cabeça.

\- Me desculpe, Cristina - disse ele, e foi embora.

Manfredo pôs-se a correr rua abaixo, deixando as duas mulheres na porta de casa, uma muito irritada, amaldiçoando-o em voz alta, a plenos pulmões, e a outra quieta e silenciosa como uma estátua.

A mãe de Cristina estava indignadíssima, planejando o que dizer ao marido assim que ele chegasse em casa, amaldiçoando os Soderini com toda a sua alma. Como alguém se atrevia a dar o fora em uma Vespúcio ! Por Jesus Cristo ! Isso não ia ficar assim, ia fazer com que aquele bastardo desgraçado cumprisse a sua palavra. E sua filha, ah, a sua _figlia !_ , tão tola por permitir que aquele _cazzo_ tratasse-a como uma cortesã, onde estava o seu orgulho de mulher, de senhorita bem educada ?

\- Cristina, _figlia !_ \- exclamou a mãe de Cristina, apontando-lhe o dedo acusadoramente - O que você fez para este _cazzo_ lhe deixar ? Responda, por Cristo !

\- Deixe-me em paz de uma vez, mamãe ! - gritou ela, e correu.

Ela saiu correndo na direção oposta à qual Manfredo fora, ou seja, correu para o norte, para a Ponte Nova. Sentia vontade de chorar, já não sabia nem porque, se era porque Manfredo a deixara, porque Ezio tinha partido, ou porque a sorte nunca estava ao lado dela, em sua vida. Talvez o seu destino fosse ficar só, talvez fosse melhor assim, de qualquer forma. Se não iria ter o amor de Ezio, não queria estar com nenhum outro homem além dele.

Parecia tolice, mas ela continuava amando-o e sempre o amaria, mesmo que ele esquecesse o seu amor com a primeira mulher que aquecesse a sua cama.

Ela estava chegando à ponte, e a vontade de chorar tornou-se mais forte, no entanto, antes que pudesse continuar avançando, alguém segurou-a pelo braço e arrastou-a até um beco. Ela ia gritar, até que viu de quem se tratava. Não podia acreditar.

\- Ezio ! - exclamou Cristina, não sabia se aliviada ou assustada.

Mas ele não a deixou falar mais, empurrando-a contra a parede do beco, diminuindo a distância entre eles, unindo os lábios de ambos em um beijo apaixonado e intenso.

Cristina estava aprisionada entre os braços dele, mas mesmo assim correspondendo ao beijo, o qual provavelmente seria o último antes que ele desaparecesse de sua vida novamente, então deixou que ele apertasse o corpo dele contra o seu e que explorasse com a língua cada cantinho da sua boca. Que ele dominasse o beijo, como sempre costumava fazer, tão impetuoso e ardente como ela amava, como só ele sabia ser. Ela gemeu entre os lábios dele, deleitando-se com cada roçar, até que o ar começou a lhes faltar e Ezio afastou-se, fincando os olhos dourados nos seus olhos cinzentos.

\- Ezio... - sussurrou ela, fechando os olhos e deixando-se abraçar, respirando o aroma da sua pele.

\- Cristina, _amore mio,_ eu tenho de ir - disse Ezio, separando-se um pouco dela, sem soltá-la.

Ela já sabia, só estava esperando que ele lhe dissesse, por isso baixou a cabeça, resignada.

\- Levante os olhos, _bella mia,_ desta vez não vou partir sem você - disse Ezio, surpreendendo-a tanto que ela levantou a cabeça subitamente - Venha comigo, não importa o que aconteça. Esqueça-os, deixe-os para trás. Nada mais importa, além de nós dois.

Isso ela não esperava, ficou totalmente desprevenida. Será que estava sonhando, e Ezio estava dizendo as palavras que o seu coração queria escutar ? Ou era real ? Cristina estava preparada e resignada com o fato de ele partir e desaparecer da sua vida, como antes, abandonando-a para sempre, que ficou estupefata.

\- O que você está dizendo, Ezio ? - perguntou ela, saindo do seu torpor - Você está me pedindo para abandonar deliberadamente a minha família ?

\- Não desta vez, Cristina, eu não vou permitir, não vou deixar que o seu medo lhe impeça de fazer o que eu sei que o seu coração está me implorando - interrompeu Ezio, negando com a cabeça, antes que ela pudesse replicar - Sei o que você vai dizer, _amore mio..._ mas pense em si mesma pelo menos uma vez, pense em nós dois, Cristina.

Ela não respondeu, atônita. Quando ele tinha amadurecido. Não estava acreditando em suas palavras, no que estava ouvindo. Porém, o moreno surpreendeu-a de novo, paralisando-a.

\- Se eu me for agora e você ficar aqui, você será capaz viver sem mim ao seu lado ? - disse ele, bastante sério - Será capaz de suportar os dias pensando se tomou a decisão correta,sabendo que se equivocou, no fundo da sua alma ?Querendo partir ao meu lado, sem poder fazê-lo ? Eu não vou permitir isso, Cristina, não vou cometer esse erro. Irei salvá-la de si mesma, se o seu medo lhe cega... mas você tem de confiar em mim agora.

Cristina novamente não disse nada, pensando com muita seriedade. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão, amava-o mais do que nunca, e reencontrar-se com ele depois de dois anos a fez sentir-se como se seus pulmões tomassem ar novamente e ela pudesse respirar com liberdade, livre desse peso, livre da distância. Mas deixar Florença ? Isso era algo muito grande, a simples idéia a apavorava. Não tanto, porém, como a idéia de perder Ezio de novo, de ele se afastar da sua vida para sempre e de ela não voltara vê-lo.

\- Venha comigo, _amore_ \- pediu Ezio, tão sério que não havia sinal de diversão nem de hesitação em seu olhar, ou em sua voz.

Ela se decidiu naquele momento. Já não havia como voltar atrás. Ezio esperou pacientemente que ela falasse, vendo a decisão no olhar da jovem. Realmente tinha esperanças de que ela aceitaria, mas, se não o fizesse, insistiria até ela aceitar. Já não era um garoto tolo e imaturo. Não iria perdê-la outra vez, não iria cometer os mesmos erros.

\- Irei com você, Ezio - disse Cristina suavemente, quase como se tivesse medo de admitir em voz alta.

Ezio, então, beijou-a apaixonadamente, explorando os seus lábios e a sua boca por inteiro, abraçando-a. Poderia ter se deitado com ela ali mesmo, transbordando de desejo e amor por ela, como estava, mas conteve-se pela dignidade da sua dama. Separou-se dela finalmente, acariciando-lhe o rosto com a mão.

\- Eu te amo, Ezio Auditore - sussurrou ela - Eu devia ter ido com você há muito tempo, isso teria nos poupado tanto... Talvez seja uma loucura, mas não me arrependo da decisão que estou tomando.

\- É o que fazem os loucos, _amore mio_ \- disse Ezio - , atos de fé. Talvez seja por isso que você me ama.

Ela riu e negou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio, ficando subitamente séria.

\- Você está enganado - discordou ela - Eu te amo porque você é o único que enxergou além da beleza exterior, o único que me viu como eu sou.

\- Só isso ? - disse Ezio, brincando, para aliviar o clima entre eles, sabendo que tanta seriedade que ele tinha mostrado iria sobrecarregá-la, já que ela, afinal de contas, conhecia ao Ezio imaturo, não o atual - E eu que pensava que a minha encantadora presença tinha lhe conquistado

\- _Vene, vene..._ \- riu ela - Talvez eu te ame porque você é, sim, meio louco.

Ezio, então, começou a dar voltas com ela em seus braços, agora rindo juntos, beijando-a. Gentilmente, sem urgência, apenas deleitando-se um com o outro, ela circundando-o com os braços e entrelaçando as mãos nos seus cabelos, e ele acariciando-lhe as costas, fazendo-a tremer de felicidade.

\- Vamos nos casar ! - disse ele de repente, interrompendo o beijo.

Cristina olhou-o incrédula, ainda em seus braços, afastando-se o suficiente para ver o seu rosto e ver se ele estava brincando. No entanto, Ezio não parecia estar brincando.

\- O quê ? - exclamou ela, arregalando os olhos.

\- Aqui e agora, Cristina, sem demora, vamos nos casar - disse Ezio, olhando-a novamente com seriedade.

Ela olhou-o, atônita, cada vez mais surpresa com o que estava acontecendo.

\- Mas e os meus pais ? E a sua mãe e a sua irmã ? - hesitou ela, parando para pensar - O que iríamos lhes dizer se casássemos ?

Ezio interrompeu-a com um beijo que ela aceitou, acariciando-lhe o rosto. Não ia permitir que ela usasse essa justificativa de novo. Sabia que ela estava com medo, mas se não desse esse passo agora, eles nunca seriam felizes, por isso Ezio sabia que tinha de insistir o quanto fosse necessário. Ele era um Auditore, afinal, a rendição não era algo que carregava em seu sangue.

\- Cristina, por que a dúvida ? - ele perguntou - Você realmente me ama ?

Ela não hesitou.

\- Você já sabe a resposta.

\- Então case-se comigo agora - disse Ezio sem sinal de hesitação na voz - Quero que você seja minha esposa, e poder tê-la para sempre junto a mim, _bella._ Não vou perder você desta vez.

Cristina ficou muda de novo, cada vez mais e mais incrédula. Não esperava isso da parte de um mulherengo como Ezio nem em seus melhores sonhos. Se bem que, se quisesse ser sincera consigo mesma, este Ezio que agora a segurava era muito mais maduro do que o jovem que deixara no cais há dois anos. Não parecia nem sequer a mesma pessoa, e, ainda assim, era. Ela o amava tanto. Sentou que a vontade de chorar fazia-se presente de novo, só que desta vez não eram lágrimas de tristeza, mas sim de alegria.

Isso era o que ela sempre sonhara, uma vida feliz e sossegada ao lado dele. Ser sua esposa, a mãe de seus filhos. Ela não tinha nada a duvidar, não duvidaria mais.

\- Ezio ! - exclamou Cristina com a voz trêmula, abraçando-o com força - Eu aceito, vou me casar com você !

Então o moreno, depois de colocá-la no chão, segurou-lhe a mão e ambos começaram a correr juntos pela rua abaixo, em direção à Catedral de Florença, onde se casaram, independente da a opinião dos pais de Cristina, nem do que o Papa em pessoa pudesse dizer. Sabiam apenas que não era uma loucura ou um impulso repentino, era o que deveriam ter feito quando Ezio partiu de Florença, já há tanto tempo.

Para Ezio, que sabia de tudo porque tinha vivido os vinte anos que se passaram, o contrário era algo que não estava disposto a deixar acontecer de novo, o fato de estarem separados. E, para Cristina, que não estava consciente de nada do que havia se passado, de que morrera e de que estavam em um tempo anterior por obra e graça de Deus, ou do destino, ou do Universo, ser a única mulher no coração do moreno era algo com o qual ela sempre tinha sonhado desde que um adolescente e imaturo Ezio salvou-a das mãos de Vieri de Pazzi, naquela noite, em frente à sua casa, o dia em que se apaixonou por ela.

E agora eles finalmente estariam juntos para sempre.

* * *

 _ **Roma – 1508**_

Cristina acordou com a brisa matinal e os barulhos dos jornaleiros da Ilha Tiberina.

A jovem senhora Auditore abriu os olhos e a luz da manhã bateu em cheio neles, cegando-a, por isso ela virou-se na cama, dando de cara com os lençóis vazios, mas ainda cálidos; levantou o olhar, vendo Ezio amarrando as braçadeiras da armadura do seu antepassado, já completamente vestido.

\- _Buongiorno, amore_ \- cumprimentou Cristina, bocejando e sentando-se na cama - Por que se levantou tão cedo ? Você tem de sair ?

Ezio virou-se para ela com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto prendia em um rabo-de-cavalo os seus cabelos, agora um pouco grisalhos, com uma fita vermelha.

\- _Buongiorno, bella mia_ \- Ezio cumprimentou-a, terminando de amarrar as braçadeiras - É isso mesmo, tenho de falar com Maquiavel, há problemas a resolver.

Ela suspirou, sabendo o que preocupava o marido. Só precisava confirmar.

\- Os seguidores de César, ainda ? - ela hesitou, preocupada.

\- Esse bastardo do Bórgia continua tendo apoio até depois de morto - assentiu Ezio, vendo que ela estava preocupada - Não, não se preocupe, _amore,_ não é algo com o qual eu não possa lidar.

Cristina riu e se levantou, colocando um roupão que estava jogado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, aproximando-se de Ezio até abraçá-lo. Ezio correspondeu-lhe, deixando o casaco que estava tentando vestir sem abotoar, o que fez Cristina sorrir, balançando a cabeça.

\- Deixe-me ajudá-lo - disse Cristina, amarrando os cordões do casaco de Ezio.

\- _Grazie_ \- disse Ezio, unindo as suas mãos, atraindo Cristina até ele.

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos.

\- Quer que eu acorde, Elio, Emilia e Evan, para que você possa se despedir deles ? - perguntou ela, hesitando sobre acordar ou não os seus filhos.

Ele sorriu, pois realmente tinha vontade de brincar com as suas crianças, se bem que, levando-se em conta que a saída de hoje não duraria mais do que algumas horas, provavelmente estaria em casa para o jantar, por isso não achou necessário acordar os seus filhos. Eles tinham 10, 16 e 22 anos, respectivamente. Já não eram tão pequenos, e, aliás, apenas, Elio, o mais velho, sabia a verdade sobre o trabalho do pai. Ezio esperava que continuasse assim por muitos anos, não queria que os filhos sofressem o que ele tinha passado, crescendo prematuramente.

\- Não, não é necessário, deixe que eles durmam - disse Ezio, calmamente - Vai chegar o momento em que não poderão fazê-lo.

Cristina sorriu. Casar-se com um assassino, com ninguém menos do que o Grande Mestre dos Assassins, era isso o que ela que tinha, e já se acostumara com isso.

\- Sabe o quanto eu te amo, _signore_ Auditore ? - sussurrou ela, entre os braços dele.

Ezio hesitou, fingindo-se interessado. Não tinha perdido o senso de humor com os anos, nem com as mortes; algo pelo qual ela agradecia, amava o seu jeito de ser tão único e espontâneo.

\- Mmm, sim, eu tenho uma idéia - ele brincou, então, rindo.

\- Ezio ! - exclamou ela, também sorrindo, dando-lhe um tapinha amistoso no ombro.

Então ele beijou-a suavemente, acariciando-lhe o rosto com a mão, e ela circundou-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Quando se separaram, Ezio fixou os seus olhos dourados nela, transbordando de amor.

\- Por acaso eu sei, Cristina, você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo - disse Ézio, por fim.

\- Desde sempre, meu Ezio - disse ela, suspirando.

\- E para sempre, meu amor - completou ele.

E assim, foi-lhes concedido aquilo que sempre desejaram, e que sempre tinham merecido. Uma segunda oportunidade.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Até aqui chegou esta oneshot. Tomara que tenham gostado.

A verdade é que não sei o que fazer, pode ser que eu resgate mais oneshots (provavelmente Altair/Maria) ou pode ser que não e eu me despeça da saga com esta oneshot. Não tenho nada decidido.

Tenho algumas idéias para fics, (especialmente uma de viagem no tempo, como "Far Away", mas onde Altair viajaria ao Renascimento, com Ezio), mas também não me sinto muito animada a fazê-las. Não sei se alguém gostaria, ou se as leria. Enfim, não dêem ouvidos às minhas divagações.

Espero que gostem, é justo, ao não nos terem nos dado, no capítulo final, o amor verdadeiro de Ezio e Cristina, eu dou-lhes isto.

Um beijão.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução minha, de outro fandom no qual eu me aventuro pela primeira vez, o de Assassin's Creed. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, por favor ?


End file.
